The invention is directed to refrigeration systems, and more particularly to the cooling of oil for compressors used in refrigeration systems.
Some compressors used in refrigeration systems, such as screw-type compressors, release oil into the refrigerant as it passes through the compressor. The oil is heated as a result of the compression of the refrigerant, and is subsequently separated from the refrigerant, typically in a separation tank. The oil has to be cooled before being returned to the compressor. Therefore, there is a need to provide a method of cooling the oil that is efficient, inexpensive, and compatible with the environment of the refrigeration system.